The Little Sister Of Phantomhive
by SicklySweet1998
Summary: A story following the Phantomhive manor. Only this time Ciel isn't alone. Meet Caroline Phantomhive, the younger sister of Ciel. She was stolen that night along with Ciel but she never made a contract with the demon known as Sebastian. She is pure and naive but is willing to help her brother get his wish no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm actually a writer on here already but my page kept getting hacked into. So I decided to create another page. My original page was called angelica .n. cortez . So since I can't use it anymore I will be using this one. So enjoy?**

It was morning at the Phantomhive Manor. The sun rose over the horizon and it sun into the now uncovered window of room.

In the bed of the room were two children. One was a young boy with short ebony hair and pale skin. He was holding on to a girl with long hair, with a color similar to his, and equally pale skin. She seemed to also be holding a stuffed rabbit close to her chest. These two are the Phantomhive siblings: Ciel and Caroline.

Suddenly a voice spoke, " Young Master, Young Mistress, it's time to wake up now. Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared.. Side dishes toast, scones, and campagne have been baked. Which one would you like?".

The voice belonged to none other than Sebastian Michaels, the butler of the house hold. He prepared the tea and helped get the two up.

" The scone." was Ciel's drowsy answer.

" I'll have some toast, please.", Caroline piped in quietly.

As Sebastian got them dressed he spoke about their studies and plans. One of which was very exciting to Caroline.

It was a Duel.

A man dressed in martial art robes was preparing to attack Sebastian.

" Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds of Flowers Profusion Fist!" , The man yelled and he went to strike.

However, that was never enough to defeat Sebastian, who was able to block the hit and counter attack. Thus winning the dual.

The man in shock coughed up blood and asked what the hell Sebastian was.

" I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive. What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?", the butler smoothly replied.

" And that's how it is, young master. Because I won please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." he added.

Ciel sat on a chair with an annoyed expression, while his sister and her rabbit in his lap. Caroline was not annoyed at all, she had a look of pure adoration on her face, just like the servants.

" That was amazing Sebastian! I cannot believe that you were able to use such a technique so flawlessly.", she praised.

Ciel had to agree with his sister. So as a reward he gave Sebastian a glass of Tanaka's " special" lemonade.

Though the congratulations didn't last long, everyone had a job to do and they needed to be done quickly.

" While everyone is busy let's go to the study, Caroline." ,Ciel spoke in a bored tone.

" Okay Brother.", agreed Caroline as she smiled and walked off with him.

\- Later, with Sebastian -

After meeting with Ciel and Caroline about Sir Clause's visit, Sebastian began to prepare everything so that the visit was a elegant one.

First, he made sure that the right tableware was chosen and shined so well that you could see yourself in them. Then, it was time to get the flowers looking neat. He made sure that the masters favorite sterling silver rose's and the mistresses favorite forget-me-not's were free from rotten flowers. Finally he made sure that all the ingredients were up to standard and that the beef was in good quality for tonight.

Caroline was watching him with admiration. She was happy Sebastian was happy with his job and that everything was under control…Well almost under control.

" Could someone please explain to me, what exactly happened?", Sebastian looked calm but had a menacing aura around him.

" I tried to get the good china out but I slipped and they all broke." Mey-rin explained.

" I wanted to make the garden look nice so I tried using extra strength weed killer. But the tank was busted so it leaked out." Finny cried.

" I tried making Dinner. But there was a lot of meat and I knew that would take long so I used my flame thrower." Bard rubbed the back of his neck, covered in ash, with a weird hairdo.

" Sebastian, please don't be mad, they really are sorry." Caroline looked down with tears and clutched the butler's hand.

Sebastian wasn't mad but he was annoyed with these servants.

" Really you three should try taking a page out of Tanaka's-" he paused once he found an idea.

He quickly gave orders to the servants and went to the library wing of the house to look at the information he will most likely need. Caroline helped get books of Japan and the cuisine.

In the end the transformation of the manor's setting was finished. The whole garden was made to look like an actual rock garden.

" This is wonderful Sebastian! The Garden looks fantastic!" Caroline praised.

" Yes but it's not finished yet." , Sebastian looked like he was in deep thought.

Before Caroline could ask she was swept to her and Ciel's room. When she came out, she was wearing a royal blue kimono with a white rose design. Her hair was done in a bun and behind her ear were forget-me-not's.

" There we go! Everything is ready." Sebastian said with his regular mischievous smile.

' really ?' Caroline asked in her head.

When sir Clause arrived he saw Ciel outside reading and went to greet him.

" Buona sera, Ciel! Are you well? Perhaps you have grown a bit?", he smiled and patted the young man on the back while hugging.

" Too bad, it hasn't changed.", Ciel sighed.

When they both entered they were met with the servants greeting Clause and Caroline with a big smile on her face.

" I'm so happy to see you again, Clause." she went up to the man and hugged him and he hugged he back.

" Caroline, you keep growing more beautiful each year. You look amazing in that kimono as well." Clause complimented.

Caroline looked down shyly and smiled. Later she followed Sebastian and her brother, and Clause to the rock garden.

Ciel and her took their seats…well she sat on Ciel's lap once he had taken his seat.

Once tea was served, Clause pulled out a little game cartridge that said " MOUSE 3".

" I have that game that you asked for. It was not released in Italy, so it was hard to obtain." he admitted with a tired look.

While the two were talking Caroline felt bad that it was so much trouble. Though she knew Ciel would not be pleased by failure to meet demands. Children are known to have a greed for games.

Dinner was Donburi, something that Sebastian explained was a reward for hard work, and wine that would fit the sauces. Mey Rin almost ruined it but Sebastian saved the day again.

After the whole event, Clause left and Ciel and Caroline got ready for bed.

Caroline looked tense and Ciel looked apathetic as usual. They laid together in bed in complete silence.

" Brother?" Caroline whispered.

" Yes, Sister?" Ciel replied.

Caroline smiled at him and said, " I'm happy that I have you, dear brother.".

Ciel looked slightly surprised then smiled slightly, " I am happy to have you too, my beloved sister."

Together alone, the two were consumed by fatigue. They curled close and held hands as they slept.

 **Thank you for taking a look at this. If you have any thing to say as help or something else, I will be happy to listen. Thank you again. Bye Bye.** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I hope that it was okay. Thank you all. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a busy day in London. Something that is not uncommon to everyone.

Ciel, Caroline, and Sebastian were going to a shop that specializes in selling canes.

Caroline held her brother's hand and clutched her stuffed rabbit tightly as they entered the store. She gazed at the canes on the wall while Sebastian and Ciel did their business.

" Welcome children. On an errand for your father?" the shopkeeper greeted.

Ciel was silent with a displeased look on his face, while Caroline just held his hand tighter. She looked a little sadden at the mention of a father.

Thankfully Sebastian cut in, " Excuse me. We came to get _Master's_ cane.".

The shopkeeper suddenly understood and took out a cane, " Ah, so you're the owner of this cane. Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid…"

The shopkeeper was cut of as Sebastian had pointed the bottom of the cane at the man's head like a gun.

" It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane. This should cover it." the butler spoke calmly as he threw a bag of coins on the counter.

He then left after his masters'.

" Humph…Finnie's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one." Ciel frowned.

" Brother please don't be mad. Finnie apologized in tears for what he did." Caroline interjected as she walked next to her brother. She now hugged her rabbit with both arms.

" Indeed, my deepest apologies. It's true that you grew, but it did take time." their butler finished, making Ciel annoyed.

Caroline's attention was pulled away from her brother by the sound of a young child.

" Look mommy! " Phantom's" Beter Rabbit! It's a new one" a boy exclaimed.

" Didn't I just buy you candy?' his mother replied.

Caroline smiled at the children enjoying her brother's products. To bad they will never know that the owner of such a lovely company was a child himself.

~ Meanwhile~

In the Phantomhive Gardens, Finnie was currently crying near a tree that was completely broken in half.

" I did it again! He was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday…Sebastian's gonna be angry again." He whimpered.

He soon broke into more tears, " And I promised to watch " Rowdy Count VIII" with the young master! If he gets mad I can't watch…hm?" suddenly the gardener heard a sound from behind him.

Hope filled his eyes as he turned towards the sound, " Cou…Could it be…The Rowdy Cou-"

He never got to finish his sentence as he was suddenly grabbed by someone. All you could hear was his screams, after this.

\- Later-

Sebastian and the siblings came home. However, once the butler began opening the doors, the two were frozen in shock at what they were seeing. Sebastian was also surprised at the frilly state of the mansion.

They were even more surprised when the three workers ran towards them. Bard was wearing a frilly bib and headpiece; Finnie wore bunny ears and paws; though Meyrin didn't seem to have anything wrong with her.

" What is going on and why are wearing these ridiculous outfits?" Sebastian questioned as they stepped back.

" Ask the crazy girl!" Bard growled as he pointed toward another room.

The two siblings decided to head with Sebastian towards the doors. Inside they saw Tanaka smiling with a blonde wig on his head. A young blonde girl was talking to him until she saw Ciel staring in shock.

" Ciel! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" the girl squealed.

" E-Elizabeth!" Ciel gasped.

Suddenly a young man's voice was herd in the room, " Hey Ciel! Don't try getting so close to my sister! I still have yet to consider you my brother!".

The voice belonged to a blonde young man who looked angry…That is until he saw Caroline.

As soon as his gaze fell upon her, his face heated up with a large red blush. His angered look faded into one of surprise.

" C-C-Caroline!" he sputtered.

Caroline looked at him with surprise as well. She wasn't expecting to see him here.

" Edward?" her voice held awe at who she was looking at.

She soon walked towards him until she was at reasonable distance and curtsied.

" It is a pleasure to see you again Edward." She greeted with her head slightly bowed.

" T-There I-isn't any need to be so formal, Caroline. P-please call me Eddie." he stuttered nervously.

Caroline just nodded. Soon she was grabbed by Elizabeth from behind.

" It's so good to see you again, Caroline!" the blonde exclaimed in joy.

" It is good to see you as well, Elizabeth." the younger Phantomhive replied.

" Please, Caroline, we're family! Call me Lizzie." she scolded lightly.

" S-she's right! You do not have to be so polite." Eddie agreed.

Then it look like an idea struck him because he left the room for a moment then came back with a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were Gardenias, Forget-me-nots', Daisies, and Peonies; all of them were Caroline's favorite.

" I-I wanted to give these to you. I thought you would like them." he admitted, looking away.

Caroline smiled widely and took the bouquet from him, " Thank you Eddie, they're beautiful."

" Once my brother heard that he could go and see you, he went straight to the flower shop and made sure to get all of your favorites." Lizzie teased. This made the young man blush and deny such the statement.

" I hope you won't get so close to my sister as well, Edward. Remember I haven't accepted you either." Ciel suddenly interrupted with a smirk.

" Miss Elizabeth, Sir Edward, It has been a while since I last laid eyes upon you." Sebastian also interjected.

" Oh Sebastian, it's so good to see you. I brought you a souvenir as well." Elizabeth cheerily greeted and placed a pink bonnet on his head.

Ciel and Edward tried not to smile at the sight, while the three servants tried not to laugh out loud. Sadly Sebastian noticed and gave them a stare that made them feel like they were being pierced with a blade.

Caroline just looked at Sebastian and smiled. Even though the gift contrasted with his whole look, it was such a nice thing of Lizzie to do.

" Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me…it is a great honor." Sebastian thanked her, but on the inside he died a little.

" Hey Sebastian who are these two exactly?" Bard leaned in and asked.

" Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edwards Fiancées." the butler stated simply.

It was a few moments before a cry of surprise rang through the entire place. Which then lead to a long explanation of what was said.

" So Lizzie, Why have you blessed us with your presence in our home?" Caroline politely asked.

" Well since Mother and Father allowed Edward to visit you, I also asked if I can come along with him. They said it was fine as long as we were both safe." the young blonde explained with a smile.

" Why did you decide to decorate our home then?" Ciel cross examined rather bluntly.

" What's wrong Ciel?! Don't like the way my sister tries to liven up the place?" The young man barked at the boy.

" I thought that this place could use a little more life in it. I decided I want to do something special for our visit." Elizabeth continued unbothered by her brother's outburst.

" Oh? What do have in mind Lizzie?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth went on to explain how she was hoping they could hold a little dance in the manor tonight. Despite Ciel's protests the idea was final; there would be a dance in the manor.

Later that day, Ciel was in his study looking absolutely defeated. He hated the idea of a dance. Especially one in his own manor.

" Brother, please just think about it. I'm sure it won't be a terrible time." Caroline pleaded with her brother.

" Caroline you must understand that I have too much work that I can't abandon." Ciel explained not looking directly at her.

" Young Master, are you sure you are not just making excuses to not attend?" Sebastian asked, though he already knew the answer.

" Why should I even attend? I can chose if I don't want to?" Ciel made the mistake of saying this, for this lead Sebastian to explain the importance of social gatherings for people like the young Phantomhive's. This lead to the topic of dancing itself.

" U-um Madame Red thought me how to dance. So, if it is alright, I would be happy to teach you Ciel." The young girl stated as she clutched her rabbit tighter to her chest.

Ciel was surprised by the offer, while Sebastian smiled at his young mistress's offer.

So Ciel started practicing with his sister. It was going well at first. He seemed to be able to perform the steps in good order. However, things went down hill as he ended up stepping on his sister's feet and almost made them trip twice.

Sebastian sighed at this, " Master let me show you the proper way."

Sebastian then gently grabbed Caroline's hand and placed his other hand on her waist.

As he was explaining the points in how to correctly dance, his eyes kept staring into her eyes. Caroline's gaze never went towards the floor.

Caroline, oh, sweet, innocent Caroline. She truly was a devil's obsession. She seemed to never lose her innocence even after all the tragedy she went through. She was always optimistic and kind. She cared for those who may not even deserve it and was loyal to those she trusted. She had a love of life that would never fade. And had enough forgiveness in her heart to excuse even the most cruelest things. And what made everything more delectable was the love she had for her family. Her brother was her strength and the workers were her compassion. It was a sinful taste.

Her blood was even more pure than her brother. He had craved it ever since he licked her blood of her finger after a paper cut.

The lesson ended as Sebastian heard the music stop. He trusted that Ciel listened to him and knew the proper steps now. All that was left to do was prepare for the little dance they were having.

Meanwhile Downstairs, Elizabeth was pestering MeyRin about her glasses and Edward was patiently waiting for Caroline to arrive.

When the siblings arrived Elizabeth and Edward stared in awe at the two. While Ciel was wearing a lovely dark blue suit, Elizabeth wore a long sleeved royal blue gown with white gloves with a black choker that held a single pearl. Her hair was down save for the braid that formed a halo around her head. They both stood on the last few steps looking down at the two; Ciel looked annoyed, while Caroline looked happy.

Edward was lost in her beauty. But he had to snap out of it and be a proper gentleman. He held out his hand, once Caroline put her hand gently in his, he lead her to the dance floor; his blush the only thing giving away his nerves.

" You look wonderful this evening, Caroline." he complimented with no stutter.

Caroline smiled at this. It was nice to not have him so nervous for once. She never understood why he was like that. Maybe, it was Ciel that made him anxious?

Caroline, however, was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard Elizabeth's voice.

" Ciel why aren't you wearing the ring I picked out for you? This doesn't look cute at all, it throws off the whole outfit!" she exclaimed in anger.

" What's the big idea Ciel?! Are you too good to wear something my sister bought?!" Edward piped in.

Caroline didn't want Ciel to be ganged up on so she tried stepping in herself, " Edward, please, that ring is very important to Ciel.", however she was not heard.

What happened next was a surprise to everyone. Elizabeth had seized the ring and began inspecting it.

" This ring is far too big, the one I got you would fit perfectly." the blonde girl continued. Unfortunately Ciel's patience ran out.

" Give it back this instant!" he exclaimed with his hand held out.

Elizabeth felt tears stinging her eyes, " I just wanted to make everything nice. This ring! I hate it!" she cried as she threw the ring on the ground.

Ciel's eyes widened as his ring shattered into many pieces. He stepped towards her with his hand raised. But when his hand went down, he didn't hit Elizabeth. He was shocked to see that his sister had stepped in front of the young Midford and taken the blow.

" Miss Elizabeth I apologize for my master's actions. However, that ring was very important to him. It has been passed down the Phantomhive family for generations." Sebastian explained as he went to his mistress's side.

" Such an important ring I…" the young girl cried upon hearing of what she had done to such a ring.

Though, Ciel said nothing; he picked up the ring and went over to the window. To everyone's shock he threw out the ring.

" It is just a symbol. I know that I am the heir; I don't need to prove it with a ridiculous thing." he told Elizabeth and gently took her hand.

Caroline smiled and went over to Edward. She held out her hand and said, " Shall we dance as well?"

Edward stuttered out a yes and took her to the center of the room. The event was wonderful; everyone danced and enjoyed themselves.

After the dance Edward and Elizabeth were given a room to sleep in and would be picked up tomorrow. Meanwhile, Caroline and Ciel sat on the bed, holding hands as Sebastian came into the room.

" Mistress, how is your face?" the butler addressed.

" It is fine, Sebastian. Thank you for asking." she replied.

Then the butler went to his master and placed his hand over his. Once he removed it Ciel and Caroline were shocked to see the ring completely fixed.

" Sebastian how did you.." Caroline was about to ask but was cut off by said man.

" What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't not even accomplish such a simple task?"

Caroline just nodded, still looking at the ring. Ciel looked at it with a sad look in his eyes.

" Every night we hear them. The screams of the dead. All because they are forever encased in one ring." Ciel said to his sister. He then looked at her and placed his hand over the side of her face that he hit.

" I am sorry for my foolish actions. I never wanted to hurt you, my beloved sister." he apologized.

She placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently, " Brother, it is fine. I am no longer in pain.".

The two laid down and drifted off to sleep with the voices of the dead surrounding them.

 **Thank you all for reading this. I am happy that it is going well. I hope that it keeps going good. Thank you** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I'm so glad that you like the story so far. Thank you for taking time to check this out. I hope you all do great this year. Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, only the OC.**

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive Manor…. well as normal as it could get. The workers were currently in the hallway examining some chewed wires.

"They got us. Guess they really like wires. Damn rats." Bard sighed.

"Rats again?" Meyrin asked.

"There've been a lot this year…" Finny added.

Unfortunately, Caroline had entered the hallway and heard what they were saying. She went up to the workers who had not yet noticed her.

"We have rats?", she asked, startling the three.

"It's really nothing to worry about miss. There isn't a whole lot of them and- ", Finny was cut off by Bard's hand over his mouth.

"It's nothing to worry about Madame. It's just a little problem that's been happening around London." Meyrin explained.

However, Caroline was not worried about the rats. Even though most ladies were not entirely comfortable with the idea of rats.

"Is there anyway I could help?", she asked, squeezing the stuffed rabbit she always held.

"It's alright Caroline, we got this under control." Bard replied with a confident grin on his face.

Caroline didn't want her workers to do this on their own, but she didn't want them to think that she didn't believe in them. She nodded and let them do their work.

She entered a room that contained a pool table that was currently being used by her brother and his associates. She quickly went to her brother's side and sat on his lap, fiddling with her stuffed rabbit's ears.

It seems there was talk of a rat problem.

"How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spread disease around do as it pleases?" a plump man asked.

"Shall we let it do as it pleases?... or shall we make it swim?" another man adds.

"Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again? Count Phantomhive?" a lady in red speaks up.

"Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principal." The boy answered.

"That's good judgement. When will the rat be exterminated?" a spectacled man inquired.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause. We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bone. When can I receive the compensation for it?" he smirked.

"… You vulture…" the man said with disgust in his tone.

Ciel's visible eye went dead in anger at the insult. Caroline looked at him with worry and started to curl up against him hoping that the contract would somewhat help him. Ciel placed a hand on her back to reassure her.

"Do you posses the right to insult our crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?" he calmly shot back.

The man flinched at the insult and said nothing.

"Too bad. It's a fall. Billiards is hard." The Asian man commented.

"Next is the count. What will you do. Will you put an end to this waiting game?" he asked.

Caroline moved from her brother's lap and pecked his cheek for a sign of good luck, not that he needed it.

As Ciel made his was to the table he asked the spectacled man one last thing.

"And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

"Th…This evening?" was the answer.

"That's fine. Afterwards a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared." The young master replied.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" he asked Ciel.

"Of course." Was all that was said.

Some already knew the out come of this even calling Ciel a prodigy. However, all the spectacled man had to say was:

"" Greed" will destroy your body…Ciel!"

But in the end Ciel was able to accomplish his goal.

"Greed, huh?"

Caroline simply smiled at her brother's success. She them left to go check on the workers. Once she saw the chaos she quickly decided to help them and went to her and Ciel's room.

Once she was there, she went inside only to be rendered unconscious by an unknown hand.

When she awoke, she was bound with leather straps in an unfamiliar room. There were Rottweilers and men near the door. Then there was the smell of cigars.

"So, the "young master's" "princess" is awake. I hope you slept well.". Mocked Azzurro Vener, the man who had attended Ciel's meeting.

"Azzurro, w-why?" Caroline asked with confusion.

"Oh, this is so adorable. The sweet innocent little Phantomhive was kept in the dark about this whole investigation of the drug problem in her own country." The Italian chuckled.

He then went on to give the same explanation of the crime and how he was apart of it. He then mentioned the information that Ciel had and how he needed it.

"So, since that runt in the other room won't give it to me. I guess I will have to force it out of him." He ended.

"Don't hurt Ciel! Please don't hurt him!" she cried in fear of her brother's safety.

This made Azzurro laugh. To see someone of a high family beg pleased him greatly.

"Don't worry it seems that plan has failed anyway. Instead, I'm going to use another method to get what I want." He then grabbed her by her hair and proceeded to drag her to a room that was next door.

When she was dragged into the room she was horrified to see her brother on the floor, his face covered in blood.

"Ciel!" she exclaimed.

The boy looked up and his eye widened in shock at the sight of his sister. The tears he saw in her eyes filled him with rage. This bastard had the audacity to abduct her.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, his voice calm but filled with malic towards the man.

"Well at the meeting I saw how close you two seemed to each other, so I thought "Why take one of you?". I mean it would be cruel to separate such loving siblings from one another." He mocked the boy.

Ciel wanted to say something to the man but now that the man had his sister, he would have to hold his tongue.

"What? No smart comebacks? Heh, glad that I was able to put a muzzle on the annoying little dog.", Azzurro jeers.

Caroline was silent as well. She immediately knew why he brought her here. He was going to try and use her as a bargaining chip. He thought that if he threatened her safety, that would make Ciel break and give him the information.

"Ciel please don't worry I'll be okay. I know you have a plan." She suddenly spoke up.

Ciel looked surprised at his sister's confidence in him. She wasn't scared or worried about what was going to happen to them. The young Phantomhive didn't have to stress over the surprise.

However, Azzurro didn't like the girl's sudden courage.

"Shut the hell up!" he roared in anger. He then kicked Caroline in the stomach, sending the poor girl across the room.

"Caroline!" Ciel exclaimed in worry.

Suddenly the phone rang. The man picked and became even more upset at the mention of failure. Then suddenly there was screaming about something coming; then there was silence.

"H…Hey…Hey! What's wrong?!" the Italian yelled.

Caroline was a worried about those men who were screaming, while Ciel was laughing.

"It would appear that "go fetch" has failed." He commented.

This only fueled the rage of the foreigner more. He then began to stop on the boy until blood was covering his shoes. However, Caroline wouldn't just let this happen.

Caroline had suddenly jumped on Ciel. Shielding his body with her own. She ended up getting beaten as well. Once he was done, he turned back to the phone in is hand.

"Hey! If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels! Hey!" he continued to shout.

"Hello?" a familiar voice came from the other end.

Caroline was shocked at first, but a smile came to her face as she recognized the voice.

"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household…I hope our master and young mistress haven't been troubling you.", Sebastian calmly said into the phone.

"Hello? Is something the matter?", the butler asked.

Azzurro looked almost frightened by the man and his cool. He didn't know what was going on. Where the hell did this man come from?

Suddenly, Ciel spoke up, "Woof.".

"…Understood. Right away. I'll come for you soon…so please wait a bit longer." Sebastian replied.

He then hung up leaving a confused Italian, a confident boy, and a happy girl. A few seconds passed when Azzurro started to panic.

"That watchdog for that damned bunch of nobles is on his way here! Fortify all the entrances! Not even one rat gets in! It's an emergency, don't just stand there! Stop him no matter what!"

With those words every man started grabbing a gun and heading outside.

"Ciel?" Caroline whispered,

Ciel looked to his sister, who now laid next to him.

"Are you in pain?", She asked with concern lacing her voice. This made the older Phantomhive's expression soften.

"I'm fine, Caroline. Are you okay?" he replied.

Caroline smiled widely and nodded, "As long as you're okay, I'm okay.".

Meanwhile, a few feet away from them, the Italian was panicking. He was waiting for this guard dog to rear their head, the gun in his hand shook with fear and anxiety.

Suddenly, the doors to the room began to open and a figure was shown through the darkness.

"Please pardon the intrusion.", The figure said and stepped into the room.

Azzurro was confused when he saw-not a terrifying being- but a butler step into the room.

"Ha ha… I'm surprised…you managed to kill all those people by yourself. You got us. I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but you're just some tail coated Romeo. Who are you, really? Are you an ex-swat mercenary? You really can't be a butler." The Italian asked.

Sebastian smiled and replied, "Yes I am a butler to the core. And only that."

"Ha, I see…In any case I have no intention of fighting you. Mr. Butler… I yield." Azzurro admitted.

"But you know…"

He suddenly grabbed Caroline and pointed a gun up to her head.

"I'll be taking those goods you managed to get." He finished.

Ciel glared at the man, while Sebastian stayed calm. However, there was some form of rage building inside him, when he saw the man put his hands on her.

"You wouldn't want your cute little mistress to have breathing holes in her head, would you? If you're really a butler, then you know what you should do." Azzurro mocked.

"The thing you gentleman are looking for is right-", Sebastian began to pull out a box but never got to finish, when a flurry of bullets began to hit him. One bullet in the head; the rest in his body.

"S-", was all Ciel uttered as his eyes went wide. Caroline was sobbing as she looked at the corpse of the butler.

"Did…we get him?" one of the men pondered.

"…ha ha ha, sorry Romeo…but I'm the winner of this game." Azzurro smirked.

"And right when he'd finally come for you…too bad, huh? If you're up against the Phantomhives, the Queen's watchdog's, then even I'll have an ace up my sleeve." He mocked.

He grabbed the girl by her hair again and kneeled before the brother.

"All that's left is to kill you two and it'll be perfect. You've been in the way for a long time now, always watching us like the police. Eh?"

"We'll erase you…and bring change to England through our own methods. However, if I just cut you up it'd be a waste of two faces like these." He began to roughly grip Caroline's chin, while the tip of his gun slipped underneath Ciel's eyepatch.

"Our product's have been banged up a bit…but I think both of your faces will fetch a price as pretty as your organs." He then slipped off Ciel's eyepatch. He then looked over to see a shivering Caroline, and his smirk grew wider.

"Oh, you don't need to be scared. By the time you two are in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing-"

"Hey. How long are you going to play around for?" Ciel interrupted. Shocking and confusing Azzurro.

"I wouldn't have thought that that was such a nice place to sleep. Just how long are you going to play dead like a racoon." His gaze going to the corpse.

"Th-that's not possible!" the Italian yelled.

"My, my, the efficiency of guns has been going up recently. It's a big difference compared to one hundred years ago." The still living butler spoke with slight appreciation.

"S-Sebastian!" Caroline smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw him get up.

"What are you doing!? Kill him!" the Italian commanded.

However, the butler was already one step ahead of him. He put his gloved hand up to his mouth and seemed to cough up something. When he pulled his hand away, he revealed six bloody bullets.

"I'm returning these." Was all he said and then threw the bullets. Each ending up in in a gunman.

"Ah, what a mess. My clothes have become ruined." The butler mourned over his now tattered tail coat.

"It's 'cause you were playing around you idiot." Ciel glared at the man.

"I was only being faithful to your command, young master. "Just act like that", you said. Besides …your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. It suits someone small and weak like yourself. I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a while." He replied.

"Who's words are you listening to?" Ciel questioned.

"Stop! I-I-I said stop dammit! If you come any closer, I'll blow her head off!" Azzurro yelled as he pushed the gun closer to the girl's head

Caroline was confused now. She has no idea what is going on; She didn't know what was going to happen now. Suddenly Sebastian's eyes were on her. His eyes had an odd glow to them.

"My dear mistress, I don't wish for you to see what is about to unfold. So, I hope you'll why I must do this." The butler explained.

Suddenly, Caroline felt very tired; Her whole body was heavy, and her vision was fading. All she heard was screaming and something about a contract. Then nothing.

In her dreams, it's always the same. The same hallways, the same scent of burning wood, and the same sharp pain in her back. This has never changed, and it never will.

When Caroline came to, she saw the setting sun. She then noticed how she was moving and looked up to see Sebastian. Then she looked to her right and saw he brother was also being carried.

"C-Ciel? Sebastian?" she spoke groggily.

"Mistress, I see you're awake." Sebastian smiled.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"We just had to take care of a rat, sister. Nothing to worry about." Ciel calmly explained.

Caroline decided not to ask more about it and decided to look at the setting sun. She just hoped that Azzurro is paying for his crimes and will be able to become a better man. Even though he had done terrible things she never truly felt anger towards the man, she felt more upset that he thought drugs were the only way of getting ahead in life.

When they arrived at the mansion they were greeted with Bard, Meyrin, Finny, and Tanaka outside.

"We've returned.", Sebastian smiled at the workers.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Merin exclaimed in joy when she saw him. But that soon turned into shock once she saw his clothes.

"Mr. Sebastian! What's happened to your clothes?!" she cried.

"Sebastian! You bastard! I didn't get your instructions at all!" Bard yelled.

"Young master Ciel and Caroline are injured!" Finny exclaimed in concern.

"We just tripped while we were out." Ciel explained. However, Finny was still looking at the three.

"Is Something wrong, Finny?" Caroline asked.

"Wow it must be fun being carried like that!" The gardener grinned.

"Of course, it's not fun!" Yelled an embarrassed Ciel, once he was put down by Sebastian. Caroline just smiled at her brother and Finny.

But soon all the smiles had suddenly stopped when Sebastian knelt before the two Phantomhives.

"Young master and mistress. Please forgive my behavior. I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive butler. How might I ever compensate for it? Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished."

Later on, Caroline was with Ciel in study. She was reading a book while he looked at the paper with a smirk. Soon he looked away from it to gaze at Caroline.

The girl truly was unaffected by today's event. She was sitting there playing with her stuffed rabbit like nothing had happen. She still looked like an innocent child.

'Good, that's how she should stay.' Ciel thought.

"Caroline, would you like anything?" he suddenly asked.

Caroline thought for a moment before shyly replying.

"Chamomile tea would be nice."

Ciel smiled then rang for Sebastian.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and filled with determination! Also I just want to let people know that I am going by the manga. And I am going to try writing and updating more frequently to my stories. Disclaimer: I only own the OC.**

"Young master, these are the letters we received today." Sebastian said as he placed the heavy stack of envelopes on the desk.

Caroline looked interested in the letters that were placed in front of her brother. However, Ciel just looked annoyed. It was the same as before.

"It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless Balls, courting and dancing…London's lifestyle is so dull." He sighed.

"I didn't know so many people wanted to throw parties. Maybe they're celebrating their birthday." Caroline spoke with amazement, as she looked at the invitations.

"Believe me when I say they aren't, Caroline." Ciel gently took an invitation from her.

Ciel started listing off names of peoples' invitations he will be rejecting. However, he stopped when he saw the seal of one envelope.

Soon, Ciel Caroline, and Sebastian were leaving to a manor. Ciel really didn't want to bring his sister along; she shouldn't mix with these situations. However, he didn't want to leave her alone with those four, so he had no other option.

The carriage came to a complete stop in front of the building. Sebastian opened the door for the two Phantomhives.

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" he asked.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter…I hate going to crowded places." The eldest sibling replied as he held his hand out to his sister who gently took it.

"Isn't it good to get out a little more, though, Brother?" Caroline asked as they walked into the building.

"Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Sebastian added. 

So much for peace. When Sebastian opened the door opened the door the room behind it was a total mess. The cause of said mess was a woman in red, a Chinese man, and a man with classes and a pony tail. Their names were Angelina Durless aka Madame Red, Lau, and Grell Sutcliff.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" she pondered while rifling through the cabinets.

"I can't find them either." Lau added as he looked inside a vase.

"Madame Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?!" Ciel asked in shock.

"Ah, he came back early." Madame Red noted.

"Madame Red!" Caroline exclaimed in excitement. She quickly went over to the woman and hugged her. Madame red returned the hug equally happy to see the girl.

"And, to answer your question Ciel, when I heard that my adorable niece and nephew were coming to London, I thought why not come over and visit." She explained.

"Hey Earl. I've heard many interesting things happen here." Lau greeted and explained his reason

While Ciel was getting more annoyed by the second, Sebastian looked unfazed by their arrival.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

When the tea was finished, everyone sat down and was being served. The tea was Jackson's Earl Grey.

"It's the same kind of tea, yet the way you make it makes such a difference." Madame red surprised by the taste and aroma said.

"Grell, you should follow his example." She added as she looked to her butler, who meekly replied with a yes.

Sebastian looked at the other butler with a sharp gaze. However, he was pulled from this when The Madame spoke up again.

"Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome…Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" and stroked Sebastian's backside.

"Madame Red!" Caroline exclaimed, her face showing shock towards her aunt's actions.

"Let's talk seriously now…I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately.", Ciel spoke up.

"You mean what's been on the news non-stop lately? I know of it. However…what are you planning?" Madame questioned.

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special- no, I should say abnormal. That's why "she" is so concerned about it." Ciel explained.

"What do you mean?" the Madame asked.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nicolas. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murderer "Jack The Ripper"." He continued.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London, too." He added.

"The Queens watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested. However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" Lau suddenly asked.

Caroline sensed a menacing feeling coming off him. She huddled closer to her brother. The man was obviously trying to use intimidation.

"What do you mean?" the boy questioned.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared? Earl of Phantomhive." He continued as he held Ciel's face.

"My brother came because he was worried about his Fiancee." Caroline interjected.

"She's right, you know. So, I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Ciel added, his gaze was cold as he looked at the man before him.

However, Lau was impressed by this, "Not bad. That look in your eyes is good."

"Then, you and your sister can come take a stroll with me!" Lau smiled and began to drag the two Phantomhives off.

"Wait a Minute!" Madame Red yelled in anger.

"Seriously! I rarely get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl and my niece, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau where is the crime scene."

"Don't you know, Madame?...I don't know the way either."

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!?" She became even more annoyed with the man.

"Wait, we must know one person that's been to the crime scene, right brother?" Caroline turned to her brother, with hope in her voice.

Both Lau and the Madame turned to the children in confusion.

Ciel sighed, "At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome to ask the police."

"Earl…you couldn't be…" Lau realized where the Earl was getting at.

The boy's face showed disdain, "There is no other way. It's bothersome to meddle in this case. But I can find someone."

"So, what is this place?" Lau asked with a smile.

"Why are you familiar with a place like this?!" Madame red exclaimed.

The area in question was an Undertaker shop. Outside was lined with coffins and headstones.

"Because the person the young master knows works as an Undertaker."

"An Undertaker?" the Madame was now confused with this information.

When the group entered, Ciel called out to the person in question.

"Hi hi, I knew that you would come." a voice replied. The voice had a high pitch with a somewhat screech like tone.

Suddenly, a coffin that they were near opened slightly.

"Welcome Earl. And a pleasure to see you miss Phantomhive. Do one of you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" the grey-haired man greeted as they opened the coffin more.

"I didn't come here to play today." Ciel stated but was cut off with a finger on his lips.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help." He smiled.

"You know something." Ciel cross-examined.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." He waved over the area where the coffins lay.

Caroline knew what he met and sat down on top of one of the coffins. She then gestured her brother who looked confused by the man's request. Soon everyone sat on the coffins near them.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this sort of thing." He revealed.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame red asked, shocked by the information given to them.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think too much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." He explained.

"Something in common?" Ciel repeated, confused.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" the Undertaker smirked.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information." Lau piped up.

Suddenly, the creepy individual rushed up to man.

"How much money?! I don't want any of the Queen's money!" he exclaimed.

Then he went up to Ciel and grabbed his face.

"Now then Earl, I only have one requirement."

The man let go of him and hugged himself, huffing a few small laughs.

"Show me a "First rate laugh". If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!"

"Weirdo." Ciel muttered, looking at the smiling man. Caroline just smiled at him, finding him delightfully eccentric.

"Fu…Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau stepped up.

"The sleeping tiger of Shanghai new year's party, also referred to as my soul, This should satisfy you!" he exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" he asked with hope. However, he was only met with silence.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau. It can't be helped." Madame Red took a step forward.

"Then I, Madame Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us.", she boasted.

She then began to tell the raunchiest dirty joke. Thankfully, Ciel had covered Caroline's ears, while Sebastian covered his. After one hour, the Madame had also failed.

"Well Earl you and your sister are the only ones left. Maybe you two can perform a small skit together. I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?" the Undertaker grinned I delight at the situation.

"Damn." Ciel muttered, he pushed his sister behind him to try and distance her away from this mad man.

Suddenly, Sebastian moves in front of the two, adjusting his gloves.

"It can't be helped." He sighed.

"Sebastian?" the sibling exclaimed. Ciel was in shock, while Caroline was in awe.

"Oh, it's the butler's turn now?" The undertaker asked.

"Everyone please step out for a moment." The butler told them.

"Sebastian?", Caroline was curious as to what was about to happen.

"You must absolutely not peek inside." He finished as he looked at everyone with a serious gaze.

Once, everyone was outside, they waited. The waiting seemed to be long. Then, suddenly, there was screaming. The whole building seemed like it was shaking. When it was over, the door opened to reveal the smiling Butler.

"Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion." He said, his smile never fading.

while the Undertaker behind him was shaking with laughter.

"Come continue, gu fu. Whatever you want to know is fine." He trembled.

"Actually, I've always thought, that there weren't enough "Guests"." He admitted.

"Not enough?" Sebastian tried to guide the undertaker to explain more.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course." He finally answered. The information shocked everyone.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping "guests" that lay in the coffin are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He continued, while playing with an anatomy doll.

Lau and Madame Red looked down at their tea filled beakers in disgust.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right?" Lau said as he placed the beaker down.

"A criminal could have given it to a loan shark" he suggested.

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because he womb is gone." The Undertaker replied, ignoring the now angry man in front of him.

Caroline flinched at the mention of the organ, she felt herself trembling slightly and became upset with herself. Her brother noticed this and gripped her hand.

"Recently, these kind of "guests" have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. It's made me very busy." The explanation continued with a casual tone.

"Let's just say there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night. But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian questioned.

"The butler understands, I too feel this way." The undertaker just smiled.

He then got up from behind his desk and made his way to Caroline. He stood behind her and placed one of his hands near her neck, while his other was near her stomach.

"If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first. And procced to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From this looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." He concluded.

He then tuned his head slightly to look at Ciel, "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl."

When he moved his hands away from her, Caroline let out a deep breathe. She tried to control her shivering, but when she looked down at her own stomach she felt the fear begin to rise within her.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? "The Notorious Noble" Earl Of Phantomhive." The undertaker smirked.

Ciel got up and motioned for his sister to do the same, which she didn't hesitate to do at all. While Sebastian put their coats on them he spoke.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rule. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind. I won't be scared, no matter what tracks the Queen's lackey's want to use, I will solve them all." Caroline looked at her brother with admiration. He truly was the strongest of the two.

"Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." And with that the group left.

During the Carriage ride back, Ciel decided to bring up the information that the Undertaker had given them.

"What do you think after hearing that?" he asked.

Sebastian replied, "I've been thinking…the murderer should be "an anatomical expert", but also know where the police are when they commit the crime. The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a "black magic cult"."

"Then right now, where do we start from?" Madame Red questioned. She then brought up the problems of investigating during the seasons and the problems of not doing it soon. If they wanted to get anything done, they would have to make a list of suspects.

That's when Sebastian spoke up again, "Please wait a moment. As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?"

Caroline and Ciel smiled at the man, while Madame Red and Lau were shocked. They were even more shocked when the calm butler opened the door to the still moving carriage. He said that he would be investigating possible suspects' reports and then excused himself.

"Haa…let's forget about Sebastian." Madame Red sighed.

"Since my butler said he'd do it, hell definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before and he'll have tea prepared for us." Ciel assured.

"You have that much confidence in him." The Madame smiled.

"Don't worry, Madame Red, Sebastian would never lie to us." Caroline smiled and rested her hand a top of her aunt's.

"I see. I must be because since a long time ago, he's alway's been by the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. Just like a shadow." Lau commented.

Caroline said nothing and just looked at Lau with awe. That certainly was an accurate way of putting it.

"Sebastian hasn't been serving me for two years yet, Right?" Ciel remarked.

"Ah, is that so?" Lau just smiled.

The carriage ride was longer than expected, due to Grell going the wrong way, which Madame Red was still angry about. So, when they got back Lau said they could just make tea and rest, since he didn't believe the Sebastian made it home before them. However, to their surprise, except for Ciel and Caroline, the butler was already there.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while. Black tea has been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle." He greeted and lead them inside.

However, Madame Red wasn't taking this easy. "Hold on, how did you get back here?!"

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first." He explained it simply.

"By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist?!", she couldn't believe this could be done so quick.

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time." He held three rolled up lists.

"Hold on Sebastian. How could you investigate the information of this many people." The Madame didn't look convinced.

Sebastian unrolled the parchment and began to list off each individual that was written down. There were names, locations, and alibis. This made Caroline smile, Ciel and Lau smirk, and Madame Red stare dumbfounded.

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation. Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be murderer. Let's have tea while we chat." Sebastian rolled the list back up.

"How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her Majesty's secret service, right?", the woman smirked.

"No. I'm simply a demon and a butler." He replied with a smile

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really do love writing this story. Hope you like it. Bye bye**


End file.
